phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Candace Gets Busted
When Linda and Lawrence take a trip, they entrust Candace to be in charge of the house, but then Stacy, Jenny, Jenny's cousin Sara, Coltrane, and Jeremy show up, and before long Candace is inadvertently hosting a giant party. Just as Linda returns home to confirm her suspicions, the entire party mysteriously moves to another location and Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s go away-inator may be involved. Read the full summary... Candace in charge Linda talking to Candace before leaving for the antique shower-head convention.jpg|"Well, I think that's it. You have both our cell-phone numbers, all emergency contacts, and the number of the hotel we'll be staying in at the antique shower-head convention. What do you plan on doing tonight?" Candace asks if it's okay to have Stacy and Jenny over.jpg|"I thought I'd have a few friends over, like Stacy and Jenny. Is that okay?" Sure, but no wild parties.jpg|"Sure! But no wild parties." I guess I'll have to cancel the death metal band and the fire dancers.jpg|"Well, I guess I'll have to cancel the death metal band and the fire dancers." Linda frowns at Candace.jpg I kid!.jpg|"I kid!" Lawrence, you're not wearing that on the plane.jpg|"Lawrence, you're not wearing that on the plane." I'm not ON the plane yet.jpg|"I'm not on the plane yet." We'll be back this time tomorrow.jpg|"We'll be back this time tomorrow." Shower head to leave.jpg|Shower head to leave We could make a nacho launcher.png|We could make a Nacho-Launcher How about a mustard-go-round.png|How about a Mustard-go-Round? Perry's mission secret entrance.png|Secret Entrance of the day Perry the platapus in doofs place.png|Perry the Platypus? File:OLO-COOL 284.png Great googily moogily.png|Great googly-moogly! Doofenshmirtz is up to no good.png|Doofenshmirtz is up to no good Yes I've been doing that.png|Yes I've been doing that! Stacy and Jenny arrive cdgf.jpg|Stacy and Jenny arrives dgfbh.jpg|"Candace, this is my cousin, Sara." sdcf.jpg|"Are you Phineas and Ferb's sister? That must be awesome." swafggh.jpg| "Can I Clean Up My Whole Room With My Feet?" dsgfjhl.jpg|Coltrane calls Stacy afgf8.jpg|" Over here?" The Go-Away-inator File:Fout bij Candace gets Busted.png|Doofenshmirtz met Perry the Platypus Sheela i love you.png|"Sheila I love you" File:Drive in.png Why not just move it over.png|Why not just move it File:Go-Away Inator.jpg Dfgh.jpg Xvbhnm,.jpg Jeremy's band makes it a party File:Breath.jpg|Breath File:WayD.PNG|Candace appears "Candace Party" Not their party.JPG|Not THEIR party, Don't spill your drink.png|Don't spill your drink Don't drop your food.png|Don't drop your food Don't make the music in the house go boom.png|Don't make the music in the house go boom! Hey, don't use my mom's good sissors.png|Hey, don't use my mom's good scissors And, please stay out of my room!.png|And please, stay out of my room! Take your feet off the chair - part 1.png|Take your feet Take your feet off the chair - part 2.png|off the chair No running in the house.png|No running in the house Put a coaster under that drink.png|Put a coaster under that drink! Hey, these tchotchkes aren't for juggling.png|Hey, these tchotchkes aren't for juggling And that's a toilet, not a sink.png|And that's a toilet, not a sink! Candace's Party.JPG Phineas can't hear the phone.jpg Hey, what's this in this fishbowl.png|Hey, what's this in this fishbowl?! I said don't play with the remote.png|I said don't play with the remote! Hey close the door, were you born in a barn.png|Hey! Close the door! Were you born in a barn?! Which one of you brought this goat.png|Which one of you brought this goat?! Intimate Get Together.png|It's not a party, it's an intimate get together. Candace is Dancing.jpg|"Candace Party! Candace Party!" I(n)timate Get Together.jpg Intimate get together.jpg|I to the N to the T-I-M-A-T-E get together! For you.jpg|Phineas gives the phone to Candace 暴风截图201382249154171.jpg|"Candace party! Candace Party!" My party.jpg|It would be MY party. A Hot Girl, a Stupid Goat and a Remote in the Fishbowl.jpg|For a split second, you can see Candace looking at the fishbowl Poor Candace.jpg|Candace watches on as the stupid goat eats her skirt Mom and Dad cancel their trip Danville airport.jpg|Danville Airport Danville airport c29.jpg Yank my shower.jpg|"Would you like to yank my chain?" "Yes. Yes I would." Doof is about to fire Mom and Dad are coming Everybody is outside partying.JPG|Everybody is outside partying File:Phineas's Orange Hair.jpg Party in Doof's pants jjjjjj.jpg 暴风截图20138134805125.jpg|Let me check my undesirable location wheel. Stonehenge, Burbank... My Pants?! 暴风截图20138134922359.jpg|I got it confused with my dry-cleaning wheel. But... why do I have a dry-cleaning wheel? 暴风截图20138135055687.jpg|Perry pushes the reverse button. Candace gets busted Mom and dad are back.jpg|Mom and Dad are back. File:There's a party behind me, isn't there.jpg|"There's a party behind me, isn't there?" 暴风截图20138135500062.jpg|"Candace, I trusted you! I can't believe you threw a party!" 暴风截图20138135330828.jpg 暴风截图20138135593984.jpg|"Young lady, you are so busted! " 暴风截图20138135639578.jpg|"Hey, everybody, the Candace party is over." 暴风截图20138135698031.jpg|"Candace,you accidentally threw the most outrageous party of the summer!" 暴风截图20138135766125.jpg|"Oh, there you are, Perry. You missed Candace's party." Aftermath with Doof A platypus has tied me up in my own pants.JPG|A platypus has tied me up in my own pants Vanessa sees Heinz tied up.JPG I will stop being sarcastic and untie you.JPG To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries